


No Interruptions

by Archer94



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer94/pseuds/Archer94
Summary: My submission for Jonerys Smut Fest on Tumblr. This is based on the chapter Jon IV of 'The White Wolf and the Dragon Queen', and the premise is 'What if jon and Dany weren't interrupted?'This is my first attempt at smut, so please forgive me if it isn't that great. I'm gonna have to get some practise in.





	No Interruptions

 

 

He wanted to find a way to comfort her, to make her forget these clearly horrible thoughts for a moment.

Jon moved his chair closer to her and, ignoring her curious look, moved his hand from her forearm and gripped her small hand in his own. He gave her hand a gentle, comforting squeeze, which caused her to smile thankfully back at him. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead into his shoulder, while gripping his hand back.

Jon, without thinking much about it, leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to the top of her head, and left his head there, breathing in the smell of her hair, hoping that his presence was giving her comfort. Jon could tell that Dany wasn’t used to letting out of her feelings like this, showing her feelings of loneliness and hurt, preferring to hide them behind her mask of coolness and confidence.

_She had been through so much_ , Jon thought, as he felt her hand continue to grip his own. _She has suffered so much from people so close to her, and yet she has remained so strong, so determined. It is remarkable._

After a moment, Dany raised her head and smiled gratefully at him, and Jon was relieved to see that she was looking a little more like her confident self.

“Thank you, Jon,” she said softly.

Jon smiled back at her warmly. Without really thinking, he averted his eyes from her own and drifted down to her lips. With the intimacy of the moment that they had just shared clearly not gone, Jon felt an overwhelming urge to kiss her.

As if reading his mind, Dany leaned forward slightly, her mouth opening slightly. Jon hesitated for a moment, but then he too leaned forward towards her…

And their lips connected.

The feel of her warm, soft lips on his own set his heart racing his chest, and all of his restraint and thoughts of what the ‘right’ and honourable things to do left his head.

Jon pushed his tongue towards her lips, which parted without any pause. As their tongues met, Jon felt her hands go up behind his head and pull his hair loose from its binding, feeling it fall about his face.

Chuckling slightly, Jon moved his hands down to grip at her hips, and he began to guide her up, out of her chair. Although Dany did rise from her seat, she broke their kiss for a moment to look at him curiously, raising her eyebrows in expectation.

Merely flashing her a smug smirk, Jon easily lifted her up off her feet, hearing her giggle at his enthusiasm, and placed her upon the edge of the desk. He leaned back in to continue their kiss, feeling her spread her legs to allow him to get closer to her, the edge of the desk digging into the top of his thighs.

As their lips met once more, Jon’s hands began to wander. He caressed up her body, from her hips to her breasts, feeling Dany’s breath hitch slightly as he did so. His hands then moved to the fastenings of her dress, restraining himself from simply ripping the dress from her.

His hands, however, were fumbling too much for him to do anything more than simply pull at them unsuccessfully.

“Seven hells,” Jon growled.

“Well, well,” Dany replied teasingly, as she began grinding herself against his groin. “Is the King in the North having trouble?”

“No,” Jon replied defiantly, although his actions proved otherwise. He quickly lost his patience however. “How in the seven hells are you supposed to untie those?”

Dany laughed once more, as she pushed him away from her and got to her feet. As Jon watched, his mouth dry and his heart racing faster and faster, her hands went agonisingly slowly to the fastenings, clearly enjoying teasing him when he was so eager to have her dress removed.

Dany pulled away the fastenings of her dress, so easily that Jon cursed him luck under his breath, and let the material fall away into a pile at her feet.

Jon let out a gasp when he saw that she was wearing nothing underneath.

He stood there for a moment, simply staring back at her, as she stood there smirking seductively at him, his eyes roaming every inch of her body. After a moment of staring at her in some kind of trance, Jon snapped back to his senses.

With renewed vigour, he undid the fastenings of his boiled leather armour, which somehow took considerably less effort that those on Dany’s dress, before throwing it to the side and pulling off his woollen undershirt.

As he bent down to remove the rest of his clothes, he heard a sharp intake of breath from Dany. In the middle of pulling off his boots, standing awkwardly on one foot, Jon looked over to her and saw that she was staring at his chest in horror.

As he removed his boot, Jon too looked down at his chest. The scars from his death were no longer open, but they had not scarred like the rest of his wounds, particularly the ones on his face. Jon guessed that as these wounds had been fatal and he had been resurrected by some form of magic that they wouldn’t heal over completely, despite no longer being harmful to him.

Jon approached Dany, seeing her purple eyes full of shock and sadness as she focused on the particularly gaping wound over his heart. As he stood back in front of her, she reached out and ran her finger along the scar, her touch feeling incredibly warm against his skin.

“When you said that you died,” she said, so softly that Jon almost couldn’t hear her. “There was a part of me that didn’t believe you.”

Seeing the sorrowful look on her face, Jon placed his hand under her chin and gently eased her head upwards, so that he could look into her beautiful eyes.

“Let’s not talk about that,” Jon whispered, as he kissed her once more.

Jon was a little shocked by the urgency with which she returned his kiss. As she reached up and ran one of her hands through his hair, she kept another on his chest and began guiding him towards the bed.

When they reached the bed, Dany broke their kiss and, after placing both hands into his chest, gave him a little shove, so that he was sent stumbling back into a seating position on the bed. Taken a little by surprise, all Jon could do was chuckle in response as, with a devilish smile on her face, Dany straddled him, her eager mouth and tongue reconnecting with his own as she then pushed him flat on the bed.

As Jon felt Dany resume her grinding against him, his manhood hardening at her insistence, he reached up and ran his hands through her long, silver hair as he pulled deeper into the kiss.

After a few moments, his manhood was becoming incredibly uncomfortable, still trapped in his breeches as Dany maintained her rhythm against him. As he withdrew his hands from her hair, Jon pushed himself up into a seating position, Dany now sitting in his lap.

With one hand bracing against the small of her back, Jon swung Dany around so that she was the one lying on her back, looking up at him with surprise and approval on her face.

He quickly untied the lacing of his breeches and pulled his legs free of them, before throwing them to one side, near to where Dany’s dress lay in a heap on the floor. As Jon laid down on top of her, he could feel the heat and wetness from between her thighs against him which, if it were possible, spurred him on even further.

Jon began to trail his lips down her body, moving from her lips, down her neck and between her breasts. Jon continued his trail down her body, feeling her tense slightly and utter a pleasurable sigh when he began kissing at her inner thigh, causing Jon to grin in satisfaction.

“Please, Jon,” he heard her groan from somewhere above him.

With a smile at her insistence, Jon begin to kiss between her thighs, savouring the taste of her as he felt one of her hands reaching down to grip at his hair. Her moans and sighs became loudly and more urgent the more he kissed and licked at her.

He would alternate his speeds, starting off teasingly slow, in return for her own subtle teasing of him earlier, before speeding up. After a while, when he could feel her breathing becoming more and more ragged, and she would begin to press his face even deeper into her cunt, he would then slow himself down again, each time causing a frustrated moan from Dany.

As he continued to suck and kiss her cunt, her breathy moans and the grip on his hair spurring him to continue, he reached up and began to rub her slick folds with a finger, before easing it inside her. He was rewarded with her hissing in pleasure and moaning his name once more.

Jon curled his finger upwards inside her, eliciting a cry from Dany as he felt her hips rise from the bed slightly in response, her thighs clenching even tighter around his head. Chuckling slightly, and feeling her begin to buck and writhe against him, Jon slid a second finger inside her and began to increase the pace of both his fingers and tongue.

After a few more moments, in which Dany’s moans were becoming so loud that he was sure that someone was sure to hear, Jon slowly eased his fingers from her and pulled his head out from between her legs, hearing her groan slightly in disappointment.

Jon raised himself up on the bed and laid back atop her, feeling a sense of pride in seeing her flushed cheeks and mussed hair. As their lips re-joined, Jon felt her reach down and take hold of his cock, guiding it inside her, causing them both to groan in pleasure.

As he began to move his cock inside her in a slow, steady rhythm, Jon felt Dany wrap her legs around his waist, the heels of her feet digging into him with every thrust, and entwine her hands in his hair once more.

Before long, Jon began to increase his pace, feeling Dany raise her hips to meet him with every thrust, grunting in pleasure as he felt the walls of her cunt clenching around him. They stayed that way for a while, with Jon kissing and sucking at her neck, one of Dany’s hands in his hair and the other gripping his shoulder as he thrust into her, her fingernails digging into his flesh.

Suddenly, Dany uncoiled her legs from his waist and pushed against his chest, guiding him. Jon, following her direction without much thought, soon found himself on his back once more, with her sitting astride him, his cock still buried within her.

As he looked up at her, her normally pale skin flushed pink, her flowing silvery hair hanging loose around her face, Jon was certain that he had never seen her look so beautiful.

These thoughts were driven from his head when Dany, gripping his shoulders for support, began to ride him, faster and harder than he’d ever experienced. He grabbed hold of her shapely rear, something that he had been dying to do for a while, and began to rock his own hips, driving himself deeper into her.

As Jon watched, Dany threw her head back and cried out, so loudly that it was sure to wake up the whole ship, although at the present time Jon couldn’t have cared less. Dany then threw herself forward, her hands pushing into the mattress on either side of his head, propping her up. The sultry and teasing look from earlier was gone, to be replaced by a wild look of desire as she looked into his eyes, continuing to increase her pace.

Jon reached up, his hands of either side of her face, and pulled her down into a kiss. He could feel her breathing becoming more uneven and ragged and could tell that she was getting close to finishing. He too could feel the pressure building in his groin and knew that it wouldn’t be long before he would spill his seed, especially if she kept riding him at the pace she was.

With a low growl, Jon raised himself back to sitting position and, grabbing her rear again, began to increase her pace even further. Their lips parted briefly as the two of them pressed their foreheads together and looked into each other’s eyes, panting and gasping in pleasure as they both neared their climax.

After a few moments of their furious thrusting, Dany grabbed the back of his head, their lips crashing back together to quieten her cries of ecstasy as he felt her cunt tighten even further around him as she came. This proved to push Jon over the edge, spilling his seed inside her as the two of them moaned into each other’s mouths.

The two of them then collapsed onto the bed in a heap, Dany curling up with her head resting against his sweaty chest. Jon wanted to say something, _anything_ , but he couldn’t form words.

Before long the two of them drifted off to sleep, still holding on tightly to each other.

*

The following morning, Jon awoke early. He was half-convinced that what had happened had been a dream, until he felt Dany’s leg trailing over his. Looking to his left he saw that the sheet had fallen from her shoulder, revealing some of her still naked form. As Jon looked at her, with her hair loose and falling over her face as she slept, he hoped that this wasn’t going to be the only time he woke up beside her.

After leaving the bed quietly, taking care to not disturb her, Jon got dressed, his clothes still laying where he had discarded them the night before. As he turned to leave the room, to get some fresh air before breaking his fast, he heard a sigh from the bed and turned in time to see Dany roll over slightly, her arm reaching out to where he had been laying.

While he was obviously not there, it gave him a feeling of happiness that she was reaching out for him, even in her sleep. Smiling to himself, Jon opened the door as quietly as he could and slipped out.

As he walked through the halls of the ships, passing by several members of the crew who stepped aside as he passed them, he thought that some of them were giving him odd looks.

_Did they hear anything?_ Jon wondered, thinking back to the night before. _We were quite loud._

Jon shook his head dismissively, half-convincing himself that he was imagining it. As he reached the deck, breathing in the fresh sea air, he looked around to see Tormund already standing there.

Jon made his way over to his friend, who turned towards him at his approach.

The grin that spread over Tormund’s face made Jon’s hear sink.

_Oh no._

Jon stopped dead, hoping and praying that he wasn’t going to say what he thought he was going to say.

“So, Jon Snow,” Tormund said slowly, his voice quivering with suppressed mirth.

He then paused, clearly delighting in making Jon wait, stewing in his thoughts.

“How was your night with the Dragon Queen?” he said, confirming Jon’s suspicions.

“Oh shit!” Jon said, burying his face in his hands.


End file.
